magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sedric Fuchs
A boy who fell from the sky. Very peculiar in nature, and hard to read despite his overflowing (and at times problematic) honesty. He has a tendency of overstepping boundaries and making people uncomfortable. Appearance 'Typical Appearance' Average height, with a slim build. He has dark brown hair that flips out somewhat and dead-looking dark brown eyes. Just beneath his left eyebrow sits a prominent dark freckle. At first he would always wear his bangs pinned up to expose his face but now more often than not he leaves them down. He dresses in whatever he feels like, taking some interest in fashion but experimentally so in a wide range of fashions. Some days he will dress more normally, other days he might randomly be sporting some wild trend. He always wears the same pair of white wing-shaped stud earrings. Sometimes he wears glasses as well though his vision is good, explaining if asked that he believes people who wear glasses seem more likely to get punched in the face. 'Mage Form Appearance' Similar to his ordinary appearance in height, build, and hairstyle however his hair and eyes become a silvery white instead. The largest difference between his normal and mage forms is the addition of two arms beneath his original set, as well as two large white angel-like wings which grant him full flying functionality. He wears a sleeveless hooded white tunic and a long white sarung-like fabric fastened at the hip. Around his neck is a collar of three gold rings. 'Tricore Appearance' 'Cors'gard: Black-Winged Riddler' Again similar to his ordinary appearance in height, build, and hairstyle although contrary to his mage form appearance the Riddler sports a pitch black look: black hair, eyes, and black raven-like wings. Beneath his wings in lieu of tailfeathers hang two dark, ethereal ribbons. His front torso is covered in feathers up to his neck, with an open back, some feathers even scattered along the sides of his face as well as his arms and legs around his joints. He wears dark brown-grey pants and knee-high black heeled boots. He also has pointed ears. 'Niflcorheim: Marionette of Sativus' This time much smaller than his usual build, a puppet about five feet off the ground with pure white porcelain skin. His cheeks are painted dully with pale pink circles and his eyes are permanently rimmed with dark grey, his hair also a dingy lighter shade of grey. His body is hollow, fairly weightless, and rickety and collapsible with ball joints. From his head, elbows, wrists and legs hang wires connected to a large wooden gross which he either holds or drags on the ground behind him. He's clothed in his uniform of a blue and white double breasted coat and white gloves, with a black and white striped shirt and extremely torn up black leggings underneath. He wears only one boot on his right foot while his left remains exposed with a tattered red sock. Personality Honest to a fault -This is by far Sedric's most defining trait. He never has told a lie on purpose (the only lies he's ever told were things he's believed to be true); not only that but he has a habit of going out of his way to say more of the truth/his true thoughts than is necessary as he doesn't really know how to censor himself. Oddball - Sedric's one of those 'special' kinds of kids who's growth can't be properly stimulated in a normal environment. He's neither stupid nor a total genius, not quite a savant, but he's definitely got a very unique mind. He tends to be really good at picking up new talents right away, but he loses interest in them almost immediately. Back when he was a highschool student before coming to Fyr'st he skipped class often, stifled by the classroom dynamic. Poor attention span - It's really hard to keep Sedric interested, or rather he only takes serious interest in the most random or seemingly trivial things. He's the kind of guy who would read an entire encyclopedia on reptiles or something random and stupid like that for several hours if he's bored, but then accidentally burn the kitchen down because he forgot he was cooking something 5 minutes after placing it on the stove. Masochistic - It's not that he specifically enjoys pain, it's more like he has a hard time really feeling anything. He's not soulless but he just can't seem to get his blood flowing or adrenaline pumping in any other way quite as effectively as a good ol' punch in the face. Aware of this he tends to go out of his way to subtly (or sometimes not so subtly) manipulate people into beating him up. Background Prior to his life in Fyrst, Sedric was just an ordinary boy going to high school in New York though he has no recollection of any of it. He was very truant and did not fit in well with his abnormal behavior and personality. He often provoked bullies in order to get them to beat him up, finding it fun like a sport. That was how he met Steiler Silphic after one day picking a fight with the other boy's bullies. The two formed an unlikely friendship if it could be called that, Sedric mostly following Steiler around to observe him and Steiler putting up with it. It is unclear how things left off between the two before ending up in Fyrst. Development Since appearing in Fyrst'cercle, Sedric has slowly progressed in his emotional development. In many ways he is still the same, exhibiting strange (and at times invasive) behavior such as lazy stalking, sleeping anywhere at any time, sneaking up on people, hiding in and hanging upside-down from trees, and provoking people for no reason at all for a fight. His relationship with Eleonares has caused important progress in his development, the other boy unwittingly teaching him many things about himself as well as usually being able to calm many of Sedric's insecurities about himself being a feelingless monster, inhuman, or other self deprecating thoughts. His relationship with Kyler as well opening his eyes to a range of new emotions no matter how dull and numb they may still be in comparison to the average human experience. Certain experiences such as a perceived loss of memory on Eleonares' part, as well as Kyler's death have caused his progress to dwindle and heart to harden, bordering the chaotic once again. Sedric recently has taken up more cryptic, secretive behavior. While he still tells no lies, still having no personal concept of dishonesty, he tells less and less of the truth, often speaking in a way that reveals very little at all compared to his previous blurt-it-out style of speaking. However when asked, he still always divulges the truth, but he's become less of an open book at least at the get-go. This is also the reason why he wears his hair down more often, partially hiding his face as a symbol of a slightly less honest Sedric. He also occasionally finds a small thrill in destructive behavior, nothing too severe as of yet but feeling a stirring in his chest that's difficult to ignore whenever he creates danger for himself or another, or causes feelings of uncertainty or fear in others. Abilities Artemis Summons a series of magic arrows to rain judgment down upon his foes Duality Creates a temporary doppelganger of himself *Lasts for a short period of time or until struck once by an enemy *Good for additional help in combat but can also be used to absorb one enemy attack in his or others' stead Relationships * Eleonares Autumn - perhaps his closest friend, though this title has never been expressed between them. Eleonares is the person Sedric finds himself beside in most situations where he wants company. The two have a talent for talking about anything and everything yet also spending long silence-filled hours of peace at one another's side discussing nothing at all. While a majority of things are unimportant or irrelevant to Sedric, Eleonares is one of the very few who is. * Lyca Eracles - one of the first people Sedric met upon coming to Fyrst. Sedric now feels a softly nagging fondness for him, though it developed out of nothing, originally claiming for no reason other than boredom that he would adopt Lyca as his "son" and be the boy's "mother" as he had none. * Steiler Silphic - a companion from his previous life though they have little-to-no relationship now or recollection of their past relationship. Sedric enjoys getting under his skin a bit, however. * Kyler Strike (deceased) - an old housemate, and a girl Sedric found enjoyment teasing and following around, taking an interest in her hard yet melancholic character. He was beginning to grow somewhat fond of her, as well as possibly romantically attracted. She was one of the first people to really aid in his emotional progress, unwittingly opening his heart to the concept of 'liking' for the first time. When she committed suicide Sedric found for the first time that he truly wanted to cry and be sad, though he could not bring himself to. After her death he became a vagrant, no longer interested in that house. * Meril White - a strange girl who's piqued his interest, the first time he's taken interest in any person since Kyler's death. He finds her strangely haunting and ethereal, the closest thing to inhuman even more so than Eleonares, and she reminds him of himself. * Pan - Sedric knows little about this creature save for the fact that he has more than once bestowed gifts of cucumbers upon him. He was also Sedric's "first kiss", causing him to claim Pan as his first love. It's unclear just how serious he is in this declaration, but supposedly the boy never lies... Trivia *Came up with his design doodling in Gov class at the very start of mage, originally with the plan of killing Cato off relatively soon and bringing him in *The cucumbers joke started in an early rp with Lyca where Sedric was grocery shopping but had no pluts and ended up shoplifting cucumbers. It somehow became a running joke and cucumbers have now become his prop of sorts despite that he doesn't particularly care for them more than any other food. *HIS LAST NAME IS PRONOUNCED FYOOKS NOT FUCKS !!!! *Created with a theme of 'Two' with the two earrings, two extra arms, and doppelganger ability. Originally this was supposed to represent two personalities, and would have a personality switch between his normal and mage form being polar opposites: one honest and childlike while the other was destructive and deceitful. Instead I chose to place potential for that destruction and deceit inside of Sedric and make it his challenge to address those capabilities inside of him and whether or not he will give in to them. sed concept1.png|Very first drawing/concept of Sedric sedkyler.png|Sedric and Kyler sedlyca.png|Sedric and Lyca raven.png|Cors'gard - Raven mary.png|Niflcorheim - Mary homofleet.png|Mary and Vivi bol.png|Ball of Loons kaonashi.png|Sedric as a Kaonashi in Sento AU fdgdhfsdfsf.jpg|Sedric and Meril Category:Status: Alive Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Forbidden Mage